


Hidden Treasure

by Verseau_87



Series: Being Wolves [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Comedy, Dancing, Family, M/M, Mention of Finn, Original Character Death(s), Past Character Death, Reminiscing, Song: Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verseau_87/pseuds/Verseau_87
Summary: :)





	Hidden Treasure

"Dad?" 

"Yes sweetheart?" Kurt answered as he looked up at his youngest daughter, Hope, as she held something in her hands and had a curious smile on her face.

"I was going through some of the things in the boxes from Grandpa's house and I found a couple of tapes, do we have a tape player?" She said and Kurt tilted his head to the side as he thought about it.

"Erm...I think Bradley brought one over from the house." He told her and a smile lit up her face as she ran off.

"Ok, thanks!" She called back to him as she ran off, and Kurt chuckled to himself.

Blaine walked in carrying a couple more boxes, dumping them in the middle of the living room.

"What's so funny?" He asked as Kurt finished laughing.

"Hope found some old tapes from the house and wanted to play them." Kurt explained as he sat next to Blaine on the couch and began sorting through more belongings.

"Ah."

"I'm just hoping she hasn't found anything inappropriate." Kurt told him in a whisper and Blaine cringed a little and then laughed.

"Well, we'll find out soon I bet."

They were sorting out the belongings of Burt's old house, they had all of the heavy things shipped over, so that they could distribute it or get rid of it, but all of the little bits and pieces had all been packed with care by Bradley and Justin and had been driven back to their house in New York.

Carole died first. It was tragic, and Kurt's father had been so distraught for a long while before he eventually succumbed to his frail heart condition, and they had lost him too.

Kurt had been inconsolable for months. It was his father. His mother. Both of his parents. Within a couple of months he had gone from having two to having none, and Blaine had been constantly by his side, worried about him as he sometimes appeared to clutch his own chest in pain.

But Kurt had reassured him it was just his heart breaking, not dying.

Blaine was still worried, but after about 5 months, they couldn't wait any longer to sort through the house, it had to go back on the market soon, they weren't keeping it. But Kurt had made sure that Justin and Bradley had taken pictures of every room and everything in it, from all angles before they started removing things.

"Hey, look at this." Blaine said as he pulled a small notebook from one of the boxes and handed it to Kurt.

"It's Finn's journal." Kurt said quietly as he smoothed over the cover of the book, and Blaine watched him carefully as he set it down.

"Are you going to read it?" Blaine asked with a small sad smile, and Kurt returned it.

"Maybe later."

They spent the next few minutes going through the boxes in front of them before they heard.

"Daddy! Dad!" As footsteps came thundering down the staircase, followed by about 4 more.

Hope ran into the room, smiling excitedly as she held the tape in her hands, and the rest of the house appeared as they looked at her worriedly.

"Daddy, you got to get everyone together to see this," She said as her eyes were bright with excitement as she handed the tape to Kurt, and Blaine raised an eyebrow as she leaned in to whisper, "who sings Single Ladies?"

"Beyoncé, sweetheart." Blaine replied as Kurt looked down at the tape with wide eyes.

"Wait," he said, as he looked up at his daughter, "is there dancing in this?"

She nodded her head quickly never losing her grin and Kurt smiled wide.

"Oh my god! I thought I lost it, I haven't seen this video for years."

"What is it?" Blaine asked curiously and Kurt pulled the tape to his chest as he looked around at his family.

"Call everyone you can," he said to them as Hope bounced a little with excitement, "this is something the whole family should be present for...and I mean everybody."

He shared a glance with Hope and a wink with Blaine as everyone started calling everyone else to gather them back at the house for a family movie night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Everyone was gathered around, Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Sam, Sebastian, Hunter, and all of their kids, Elizabeth, Alex, Isabella, Justin, Bradley, Grace, Hope, Puck's girl Beth, and Sebastian and Hunter's daughter Jessica.

Their grandchildren wouldn't understand the video so they were still with their other mothers or fathers at home, Elizabeth and Alex had been the last ones to arrive, having come the farthest.

"So what is the tape anyway?" Sebastian asked as he and Hunter sat on the couch with their daughter squeezed in the middle.

Kurt tapped the side of his nose.

"The only thing I can say to everyone here, is two words," Kurt said as he grinned around at Sam and Puck, "Single Ladies."

Puck and Sam's eyes widened and then they started laughing as they nudged each other.

"Oh my god, Kurt, I thought you lost it." Sam said and Kurt shrugged with a smile.

"I thought I did too, but apparently it was still waiting for us to find." He said as he moved towards the television and pressed the tape inside the player.

As it loaded everyone was whispering about what it could be, as Kurt took his seat next to Blaine, and leaned over for a short kiss.

======  
Video  
======

"Ok, ok, we're ready is it on?" A voice called out from behind the person in front of the camera. 

This person was wearing way too much black spandex and glitter, as a face came into view, blue eyes examining the camera, and then smiling as he realised it was running. 

"Yes, it's on." He said as he stepped back, to reveal 3 other guys behind him, dressed similarly, but not as sparkly, waiting for him to get into position

"Alright let's do this." The tallest one said as they all took their position in front of the camera.

===================================================================

"Oh my god! Dad! Is that you?!" Bradley shouted as he pointed to a young Kurt, dressed in sparkles and black spandex, and Kurt groaned and buried his face in his hand as Blaine laughed and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Yes, it's me," Kurt replied with a slightly red face as he looked around at everyone, "And Noah," Kurt said as he pointed out Puck, to which Beth laughed at him, "and Sam." Kurt pointed to a younger Sam, and he bowed his head in embarrassment.

"Who's that?" Hope said as she pointed to the final guy in the group on the video, and Kurt smiled gently.

"That's your Uncle Finn, sweetie." He said and Blaine tightened his arm around his waist as they sat in silence.

"Wow, he was handsome." Elizabeth said as she leaned in closer to the screen and Alex hummed in agreement.

"He was." Kurt said and Blaine pulled him closer with a small smile as they continued to watch the video.

=================================================================

All of the boys on the video, were waiting for the first lyrics to kick in before they began to rock side to side, with one hand out in half an Egyptian style dance, shaking their hips a little with the rhythm of the music.

'All the single ladies  
(All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies  
(All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up'

They all followed Kurt as they put their hands in the air and then dropped them to their hips, rocking them along with the lyrics.

'Up in the club, just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing'

A head nod and then they all dipped forward on the next line.

'You decided to dip and now you wanna trip'  
Cause another brother noticed me'

They flung their hands around in front of them, stumbling a little as they tried to keep up with Kurt's spins, copying his footwork and hand movements, then flowing back into a head tilt and a 'go away' hand gesture.

'I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention'

They all put their hands up in the air and made sure to move their hips and bend their knees in time with the beat, as the lyrics continued, then they spun back to the front and repeated the hand and knee movements, before turning into a shoulder one.

'Cause I cried my tears for three good years  
You can't be mad at me'

They all brought their hands up in front of them, bent at the elbow and pushed them and their legs out on the next line.

'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it'

Then a shuffle forward with their feet and a gesture to the ring finger on their hands.

'If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it'

Brushing their hand over their heads as they turned to the side and then reached down to smack the side of their butts, before facing to the right and shuffling forward again while shaking their heads.

'Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it'

They all spun around into a classic pose for Beyoncé's iconic move.

'Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh'

===========================================================

"Wow, those are some slick moves Puck." Sam laughed as he nudged Puck, as everyone around them were chuckling and enjoying watching the video.

"What about you?" Puck responded as he pushed Sam over on the couch, who was still laughing loudly, "You look like a robot that had to poop."

"I was better than you." Sam added with a shake of his head, and Puck punched him in the arm.

"No way, dude, I was better-"

"Will you both shut up, it was my dance, I'm the master of the moves." Kurt said as he turned to give them both a haughty look and Sebastian and Hunter laughed as Puck and Sam looked down at being told off by Kurt again.

Even in their 50's they were still being reprimanded by their alpha.

================================================================

Kurt sunk down to the floor and the rest of them followed along, as he slid a hand down the side of one thigh before shooting back up and placing his hands on his hips.

'I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drink in my cup  
I could care less what you think'

There were a lot of hand gestures and pushes in this last part, and Finn stumbled over his own feet at one point in a turn, but everything came together nearly perfectly.

'I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention'

Kurt pointed at the camera and gave a wink before he gestured to himself, and then smoothed his hair back from his forehead in a flourish.

'Cause you had your turn  
And now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me'

'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it'

Hips gyrations were next, and Sam was slightly body rolling in the background. Kurt snapped his head to the side as he was thrusting his hips and rolling his body to lyrics, mouthing along with the words.

'If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it'

Kurt placed his hands on his hips and threw his head back a little, swishing his hair as he swung his hips back and forth along with the beat and the words.

'Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it'

They all put one hand up as they faced the camera and began turning it as they mouthed along with the last words.

'Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh'

Once the music was off everyone cheered and Finn picked Kurt up and flung him over his shoulder as they all laughed, with Kurt kicking his feet and threatening bodily harm if Finn dropped him, his brother just laughing as he jostled him around.

================================================================

Kurt sat in silence as everyone was talking and cheering and laughing along with the video. Blaine was silent with him, but he was smiling over at Kurt every few seconds.

"Wow, Uncle Finn looked like a cool guy." Justin said as they watched Finn put Kurt down, who turned and glared before slapping his arm, causing Finn to laugh and put his arms up in surrender.

"Your Uncle Finn was the best." Puck said to all of the kids, as the video faded out on the laughter.

Kurt still remained silent, with a small smile on his lips as he watched the screen fade to black.

"You ok?" Came a whisper to his right, and he turned to cup Blaine's face and placed his lips against his, swallowing the slight moan Blaine made at the sudden movement.

He pulled back and smiled before leaning his forehead on Blaine's own.

"I'm fine."

"Dad," Hope said and Kurt looked around to his girls watching him with excited expressions, "Do you still know how to do that dance?"

"Sure why?" Kurt said with an amused smirk.

"Can you teach us?" Elizabeth said in excitement that matched her sisters and there were murmurs all around them as Puck and Sam held out two hands for Kurt.

"Come on, Kurt," Puck said as he clasped Kurt's hand and pulled him up, "everyone needs to know how to do this dance."

Everyone laughed as Kurt agreed and then they all spent the rest of the day and night, learning his 'single ladies' dance, along with Puck and Sam, who were gyrating a little too enthusiastically and hurt their backs. 

But at Kurt's comment about them both getting too old for it, they tackled him as they all ended up in a pile on the floor.


End file.
